<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Night Chat by brokenchocolate7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804659">Night Night Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenchocolate7/pseuds/brokenchocolate7'>brokenchocolate7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And of course u too, Anyway lucas is whipped, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this at 1am, It's 1am what d'you expect, im so sorry, might be cringey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenchocolate7/pseuds/brokenchocolate7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One midnight, him and you are still chatting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Night Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're such a good puppy,"</p><p>Yukhei pout. "I'm not." Says him. You roll your eyes while laughing.</p><p>"Pft, should see your face, then."</p><p>Yukhei hold his breath. He snuggling himself to you.</p><p>"Become clingy, huh?"</p><p>"Shut up I need warmth."</p><p>"Liar. Clingy."</p><p>"I'm not, you are."</p><p>You huffed. Of course he is. He then muffling something like, "I know what you're thinking. I'm not clingy!" You laugh.</p><p>How would you guess if Wong Yukhei, the flirtuous boy of NCT, could be this shy when he faced actual person?</p><p>You ruffling his hair when he lifts his head. His face looks so adorable. You squished him fast. He's sulking.</p><p>"Stop it!"</p><p>"Stop what?"</p><p>"I'm not a baby and older than you!" He's puffing his cheeks. You raised your eyebrows.</p><p>"Says the person who wanted to join Dream unit for his entire life."</p><p>"Ya, NCT Dream is now contains of grown up men." He says, poking your tip nose. You blow it.</p><p>"Jisung still can't even go alone." Says you. Now he laughs.</p><p>"He needs his hyungs."</p><p>"And you need to stop clinging on me because you're 36."</p><p>"Oh so I'm 36? you're 34, then. When do we wanna get married?"</p><p>He chuckling in front of your face. You block that handsome laugh with your hand.</p><p>"Ew, give me back the puppy Xuxi!" Says you. </p><p>"Knock, knock, the puppy is gone. Original Xuxi comes back."</p><p>"Nooo, I want the puppy!"</p><p>"I'm sorry ma'am, your darling is back." He says seductively. You try not to burst out laugh and fail miserably. </p><p>"Cut it, Yukhei!" Stop for a while, "Oh my God my jaw is hurt!"</p><p>Yukhei, that bastard, rolling on the ground, holding his stomach, then stands up and hugs you passionately.</p><p>"Love you, booboo."</p><p>"Really, Yukhei, stop being cheesy. We've been married for seven years."</p><p>"I know." he says, sinking his head on your belly. "That's why you're my booboo." He winks. You make a throw-up gesture.</p><p>"And i love your cold-but-not personality even more."</p><p>You groaning. "Stop flirting, the kids might get up. They have exams tomorrow."</p><p>"Uh huh, sure, sweetie. Your face is sooo red."</p><p>You close your eyes and open it again to meet his cheerful face.</p><p>Sometimes, you still want to punch it because he looks so playful and handsome, but at the same time, kind and honest. It makes him very endearing.</p><p>You sigh, taking both of his cheeks with you palms, then kissing his forehead.</p><p>"Love you." You says. He freeze. "Now go get some sleep. Jungwoo might burn something next morning if you're late."</p><p>He smiles. Widely. Probably going to bursts out tears since he's NCT Lucas The Extra™. He hugs you tightly once more before force pulling you to stand up. </p><p>"Ow, my back." He winces, dramatizing his reaction. You surprised for a bit before realize and slap his back slowly.</p><p>That man knows how to get an attention, especially from his dearly wife. </p><p>"Careful, old man. You're actually 44 now."</p><p>"And you're 42 so sush."</p><p>"Still younger than you."</p><p>You both snorting lowly before heading back to the chamber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmaoo what's this sksjsjshhsj. This is an impromptu-15-minutes-done work so forgive me for the whole cheesy dialog and the lack of vocab and grammar. Hope you can feel the sensation (jkjkjk, hope you enjoy and stay safe and healthy!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>